


children for me and you.

by dociousmackocious



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M, adoption fic, cute !, hhhh, idk how to tag, kinda random, no reason :/, oh yeah and they're aged up for like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dociousmackocious/pseuds/dociousmackocious
Summary: tj wants to adopt, making cyrus a little nervous. he goes to the ghc plus jonah for help.





	children for me and you.

**Author's Note:**

> this like,,, came to me during class so here

Cyrus came into The Spoon in a panic, meeting with Jonah, Andi and Buffy. It was 8am, and the three were wondering why their usually peppy friend had called them in so early in the morning.

They were now 23, Andi and Cyrus on the verge of 24. Their lives had been going pretty well, Andi and Amber engaged, Jonah and Walker dating, Buffy and Marty dating, and Cyrus and TJ married a year back in ‘27. 

“Woah, woah, slow your roll, Cy-Guy.” Jonah chuckled softly, putting his hand on Cyrus’ shoulders to sit him down at the booth. “What’s up?”

 

“Well, um, so, TJ and I were talking…” He started, catching his breath from running so fast.

“Oh, my god! Are you guys getting a divorce? That’s horrible!” Andi piped up, getting elbowed in the gut by Buffy for such a jump to conclusions.

“No! No! It’s...better, I guess, but I was shocked.” Cyrus explained further. “TJ wants to adopt.”

“Aww! That’s adorable!” Buffy gushed. “So, are you?”

“I don’t know.” Cyrus sighed, his head in his hands. “I want to be a dad, I do, but would I even be a good one? I mean, TJ knows what he’s doing! He worked at a kid gym in middle school and high school, babysat, and has a little sister! She’s only a year younger, but still.”

Andi smiled softly, taking her friends hand. “Cyrus, breathe. You know exactly how to take care of a kid. You had helicopter parents. You know what’s over boundaries or not, you know the proper way to love a child unconditionally. You’d be a good dad.”

Jonah nodded. “You’re absolutely dad material, dude.”

“Well, in that case, then I have to go home. I kinda, left while TJ was still asleep.” Cyrus smiled awkwardly. 

“Well, go!” Buffy nearly pushed him out of the booth, but he caught himself before falling.

“TJ wakes up soon, you know that!” Jonah laughed, to which Cyrus nodded and ran out of the diner.

-

When Cyrus got home, TJ was surely awake, in the kitchen. TJ walked over, and he was not at all dressed to impress. All he had on was sweatpants.

TJ looked Cyrus up and down. “I assumed you had left to meet Andi and Buffy, because you don’t have a meeting till Monday. Was I correct?” 

Cyrus nodded, making the taller boy smile widely. “As always.”

“Well, I made waffles, and last night I was planning on surprising you with breakfast in bed, but I woke up and you weren’t there. I guessed you ate at The Spoon with your friends, but I made waffles in case you hadn’t met there.” TJ took the plate of waffles, setting in front of his husband. 

Cyrus gladly took one; TJ was an amazing cook, after all. Whether these were homemade or not, (which they probably were, TJ usually went out of his way to do things for Cyrus, and Cyrus didn’t think there was a box of frozen waffles in the fridge when he left) they were amazing. 

The two sat down on the couch, cuddled together as they scrolled through Netflix. It was true; Cyrus didn’t have to work today. Cyrus recently finished college this summer as a script writer, and TJ was still in college for education (he was studying to be a middle school or high school history teacher) and had a job as a barista in a nearby coffee shop, and his shift wasn’t till 4. He didn’t have school today, either, classes had been cancelled. 

Cyrus looked up at TJ. “Hey, uh, Teej?” He spoke up, and the older looked at him. 

“Yeah?” He smiled. 

“About...about what you said last night…” Cyrus coughed, trying to speak up. He wasn’t well in these big-decision situations. 

TJ’s smile faltered. “Oh my- oh my god, I am so sorry, did I make you feel like, pressured or something? I knew I did! I’m so sorry-”

Cyrus sat up more. “No. No! I was just, shocked, is all. Not at the fact you wanted a kid, like, that was a bit obvious to know that you did, well I mean by that you-” He took a deep breath, he was starting to ramble. “What I’m saying is, yes. I’d like to adopt. I’d like to be a dad, with you.”

TJ broke out in a small smile. “Really?”

“Really.”


End file.
